Brother
by thatemoauthor
Summary: Animated. Since Blitzwing was never given a clear back story, I decided to give it a shot. T for dark themes and 'cause I'm paranoid. One-shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Animated.

This is just some guess of Blitzwing's back story, since they never gave him one. Probably inaccurate, but I don't care. Some characters are made up, for the sake of the story. One-shot.

* * *

><p>Firewing was a tough soldier.<p>

Blitzice was a kind and gentle civilian.

The two became sparkmates fairly quickly, meeting as younglings in school. Best friends to lovers. They swore to be together forever. They bonded, Blitzice carried, and sparked. Triplets: the oldest triplet was named Hothead, because of his red face and crimson visor, similar to Firewing's face and Blitzice's visor. The middle triplet was named Icy, because of his blue face and single crimson optic and the other optic looking like a monocle, like Blitzice's face and Firewing's optics. Then the youngest was named Random, because he was born with a white face and large crimson optics, which neither of the parents had. They didn't care though. The three looked almost exactly like each other, except for the faces. They lived in Decepticon city peacefully for a few years. They were a perfect family . . .

* * *

><p>"MOMMY! DADDY! BROTHERS! LOOK VHAT I FOUND!" Random hollered cheerfully as he ran to his family. The five of them were relaxing a a nearby park. The triplets were about five years old, comparing to an organic's way of aging. Once Random got to his family, he revealed a shiny blue crystal. Firewing lifted an optic ridge and smiled.<p>

"Zhat's great, Random." Firewing stated. Blitzice giggled. Icy and Hothead observed the crystal.

"Vhat is it?" Icy asked.

"STUPID!" Hothead remarked. Random looked up at him, upset.

"Hothead, don't be mean to your brother like that." Blitzice stated calmly. Hothead nodded in defeat.

"Okay, sorry." He replied in a quieter tone. Random smiled brightly again. Icy smiled slightly.

Out of the three, Hothead was the tough, easily angered one. He was the loudest and obnoxious of the three. But if there was anyone he couldn't yell at, it was his mother and father.  
>Icy was the quiet, intelligent one. He was the quietest and the antisocial one, and was only outgoing near his parents. It was up to him most of the time to take care of his siblings when their parents went out to do errands.<br>And Random was the enthusiastic one. He was, as his name gives off, fairly random. He loved to make people laugh. He was also the one that kept Hothead and Icy from killing one another when they argued, because they were such opposites.

Random decided to keep the mysterious crystal, while Hothead thought it was stupid, and Icy happened to find it slightly intriguing.

* * *

><p>School was a hard thing for Icy, neutral for Hothead, and fun for Random But it all changed to even worse. Hothead became friends with the bully group. Bullies picked on Icy because of his two different optics and Random for just being random.<p>

"Hey, brothers? Look." Icy stated, showing Hothead and Random a page in some book.  
>"Look at zhis picture. Doesn't it look like zhat crystal Random found?" Icy asked. Hothead shrugged and Random giggled.<br>"Apparently it's called ze 'Allspark' fragment. Like magical and stuff."

"Who cares?" Hothead interrupted. Icy rolled his optics.

"Okay class, today we are going to being paired up in groups to do a worksheet, okay?" A teacher named Arcee stated. The class began talking, but they soon stopped when Arcee rose her servo.  
>"But I'm choosing your partners." She continued. The class groaned. As Arcee paired up the students, Icy whispered to Random.<p>

"Ve might not get to be paired up Random, so behave okay?" Icy asked. Random nodded and giggled uncontrollably. Icy sighed.

"Hothead with Starcluster." Arcee stated. A large child came near Hothead. Hothead groaned and Starcluster groaned as well.

"Icy with Cosmetica." Arcee said. A young, red femme with blue optics walked over to Icy and smiled. Icy blushed.

"And Random with Phoenix." A green 'bot with blue accents and blue optics came over. He sighed.

"HI!" Random greeted. Phoenix looked over to him.

"Hi . . ." He stated unemotionally.

Meanwhile, Hothead and Starcluster kept arguing over which answer was correct.  
>Icy was still blushing to Cosmetica, who focused hard on the assignment.<p>

"Hm . . . what do you think is correct, Icy?" She asked. He was speechless. She looked concerned.  
>"Um . . .?"<p>

"Oh, uh, I guess . . . B." Icy replied. Cosmetica giggled. Icy kept blushing.

"I think it's W!" Random shouted. Phoenix looked confused.

"There isn't an answer choice W." Phoenix replied. Random laughed hysterically. Phoenix slightly smiled, but let it fade back into an unreadable expression.

Later that day after school, five bullies came to pick on the triplets.

"Yeah, why do you three have such stupid accents?" One teased. Random laughed. Hothead growled and shouted.

"IT IS _NOT_ A STUPID ACCENT, YOU FRAGGING-"

He was interrupted when one just punched Hothead in the mouth, knocking out one of his front teeth. Hothead struggled to get back up.

"HOTHEAD!" Icy and Random cried. Icy tried to hold back Random, but failed as Random ran toward his brother, but then getting kicked and he flew and hit the wall.

"RANDOM!" Icy shouted, then getting punched himself. The three were beaten until a voice interrupted it.

"HEY! STOP!" A female voice shouted. Icy looked up to see Cosmetica standing up for them. The bullies smirked.

"What are you gonna do if we don't?" One bully laughed darkly. Cosmetica smiled.

"TEACHER! TEACHER!" She shouted. Immediately, Arcee and other adults came to stop the fight. The triplets weren't hurt too badly, afterward.

Later, when the triplet's parents came to pick them up. Icy was blushing.

"S-so, um, zhanks for, um, h-helping us . . ." Icy stammered. Suddenly, Cosmetica kissed Icy on the cheek and smiled.

"No problem." She stated. She started walking back to her parents, and waved.

"See you tomorrow, guys!" She shouted. Icy blushed and waved back.

"ICY'S GOTTA GIRLFRIEND!ICY'S GOTTA GIRLFRIEND!" Random sang. Icy didn't mind though.

* * *

><p>Arcee stood sadly in front of the whole class. It's been weeks after Icy and Cosmetica became friends, but she's been absent for a week. The class was silent as Arcee began to speak.<p>

"Class . . . as you all may know . . . Cosmetica has been sick for the last week." Arcee began. She paused, looking at the class directly.  
>"And she . . . won't be coming back . . ." Gasps were heard in the class. Icy froze, expecting the worst.<br>"She . . . I'm very sorry to tell you this class but . . . she offlined yesterday."

Icy swore his spark had just shattered.

* * *

><p>The wars ravaged throughout the years on Cybertron. Hothead, Icy, and Random were equivalent to maybe ten year old younglings by now. The triplets and other younglings were being evacuated from Decepticon City by the train station. Megatron had called for all Decepticons to start fighting the Autobots. The wars ravaged and Firewing was being sent to duty, and Blitzice had to stay to support the Decepticon cause.<p>

Blitzice kneeled down slightly to look optic-to-optic with Hothead. She smiled sadly.

"Now Hothead, you're the oldest. It's your responsibility to take care of your brothers, okay?" Blitzice's calm voice only slightly comforted Hothead. He was trying his hardest not to cry.

"Okay, mother." Hothead replied. Blitzice kissed Hothead's forehelm, and then kneeled down to Icy, who was also trying not to cry.

"You try to help out your brother, okay Icy? I know you can, my little smarty-pants." Blitzice comforted. Icy let a tear fall.

"Y-yes, mom." Icy responded. Blitzice then kissed Icy's forehelm, then moved down to Random, who was bawling.

"Random? You make sure your brothers don't kill each other, okay?" Blitzice said calmly. Random looked up.

"Mommy, why do you and daddy have to leave?" He whispered. Blitzice looked down for a split-second, and then looked back up smiling.

"We have to . . . take care of some business . . . " Blitzice trailed off. She then kissed Random's forehelm, but before she could get up, Random hugged her tightly, crying. Icy and Hothead gave in and hugged her too. Blitzice sniffled and hugged her children. Firewing kneeled down and joined the hug.

"I love you three. Don't ever forget that. We'll be reunited again, I promise." Firewing stated. The triplets sobbed.

Once the parents stood back up, and the triplets were then brought into the train. They all sat in the same seat, Hothead next to window, Random in the middle, and Icy at the end. They all looked out the window, keeping optic-contact with their creators until the train began moving, and Firewing and Blitzice blended into the crowd of Decepticons, and eventually out of sight completely. Icy comforted Random and Hothead was for once quiet.

Later, a young Decepticon child sat across from the triplets. He was black and magenta-colored. He sat down, annoyed. Random looked up and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Random!" He greeted. Icy looked at Random concerned. The other Decepticon kid looked up, frowning.

"I don't care." He snapped. Hothead quickly faced the other Decepticon.

"HEY, DON'T TALK TO MY BROTHER LIKE ZHAT!" Hothead shouted. Icy gestured Hothead to calm down. Hothead groaned. The other Decepticon looked freaked out. Random tried again.

"Vhat's your name?" He asked sweetly. The other Decepticon raised an optic ridge.

"Why do you have that stupid accent?" He asked obnoxiously. Hothead growled and Random giggled.

"Hi whydoyouhavethatstupidaccent!" Random joked. The other Decepticon looked shocked.

"What? That's not my name! The name's Starscream!" He stated. Random only smiled wider.

"Cool!" He responded. Starscream sighed.

"Random, stop talking to strangers." Icy reminded. Random nodded.

"Oh Primus . . . " Starscream complained.

* * *

><p>Hothead, Icy, and Random were now about seventeen years old now. They had gotten their own room in the youngling unit, like everyone else. Icy went to go get the mail in the main office-like room. For the past years, Firewing and Blitzice had been sending letters to them.<br>Once Icy came back into the apartment, Hothead and Random looked up from the television screen, waiting for Icy so they could read the newest letter together.

"Okay . . . it says . . ." Icy stated. One of his optic ridges rose in confusion. It wasn't hand-written, but typed. It read:

_Greetings to the children of Firewing and Blitzice. We are sorry to inform you that your creators had recently been offlined in the lastest attack and-_

The rest of the letter was blurred because all three of their optics flooded with tears. Random looked up, confused and hugged Icy who tried to comfort him, and Hothead standing, just shocked.

* * *

><p>he triplets stood in the kitchen part of the apartment, discussing matters.<p>

"Vhat are ve supposed to do vithout parents?" Icy asked. Hothead hesitated.

"D-DOES IT LOOK LIKE I KNOW? I'M NOT DAD OR MOM!" Hothead screamed. Random smiled brightly.

"Ve don't even have to vorry, brothers! Dad promised that ve'd all see each other again! Dad never breaks a promise." Random stated. Hothead turned to Random, rage burning in his visor.

"RANDOM, DAD'S DEAD! MOM'S DEAD! THEY'RE NOT COMING BACK!" Hothead screamed. Random looked hurt as the sudden realization hit him harder than anything he's ever experienced before.

"But he . . . promise-"

"VELL, ZHAT'S A PROMISE HE CAN'T KEEP!" Hothead shouted. Random looked down sadly. Icy winced.

"Ve're aware of zhat, Hothead, but vhat I'm _asking_ is vhat ve're supposed to do!" Icy began. Random started speaking again.

"But mommy and dad don't break-"

"SHUT UP, RANDOM!" Both Hothead and Icy screamed in unison. Random looked at the both of them, horrified. Then, tears flooded his optics as he ran into his room to cry. Icy and Hothead looked at each other and started their way to Random's room. Icy knocked on the door.

"Random?" Muffled crying was heard. Icy opened the door. Random sat in the corner crying. Icy and Hothead came and kneeled down to Random, and hugged him.

"Ve're sorry, Random. Ve didn't mean to shout at you." Icy apologized. Random just kept crying.

" . . . I . . . I vant mommy and daddy!" Random cried. Icy and Hothead didn't respond, just quietly cried with him.

* * *

><p>Hothead and Icy spoke in the living room as Random playfully ran up and down the hallway, giggling. It's been months after they received the notification letter. They haven't told anyone else about it either, but they were sure that the adults had already known.<p>

"Hothead, ve're about to turn eighteen. Zhey're going to force us into ze Decepticon army . . . " Icy began.

"Yeah . . . and?" Hothead remarked.

"Vell, I vas only-"

Suddenly, and loud _thump_ was heard in the hallway. Icy and Hothead hesitated. Silence. Normally, they'd hear Random start laughing again. But it was dead silent.

"Random?" Icy called out. No response.

"Random, seriously." Hothead called. Again, no response.

Now, the brothers were scared. They rushed into the hallway to see Random, collapsed. The brothers gasped, racing to their youngest brother's side. They quickly carried him onto a bed in their room. Icy placed his servo on Random's forehelm, and quickly brought it back.

"He's burning up." Icy stated. Hothead quickly raced out of the door and called for help.

* * *

><p>"Yeah, he's gotta high fever." A Decepticon medic said.<p>

"Vhat's vrong vith him?" Hothead asked in a demanding tone. The medic sighed.

"He has a long-term virus . . . fatal actually." The medic spoke. Icy's optic widened and Hothead's visor widened as well.  
>"And apparently, he's had this virus for a long time. About two years maybe."<p>

"VHAT? ZHAT'S IMPOSSIBLE, HE VAS FINE ZHIS MORNING!" Hothead shouted. Icy hesitated.

"He . . . he vas pretending to be fine . . . so ve vouldn't vorry . . ." Icy muttered.

"Well, it would appear so. Make sure he gets rest. Call me if there are any more problems." The medic said, leaving. Hothead looked over to Icy. For the first time in Icy's life, he saw Hothead . . . _afraid_.

* * *

><p>Random lied in his bed, optics offline. Icy and Hothead paced around him. Hothead suddenly punched the wall, leaving a hole.<p>

"VHY RANDOM? VHY COULDN'T IT BE ME SICK?" Hothead screamed. Icy looked up, saddened. Hothead shuddered.  
>"I'M STRONGER ZHAN HIM, I COULD HANDLE IT!"<p>

"You don't know zhat for sure." Icy responded.

"Yep-a-doo . . ." Random joked weakly. Icy and Hothead looked up quickly. Random's white face was paler than usual and his optics were glassy.

"RANDOM!" The two cried, rushing to his side. Random laughed quietly. He looked to his brothers and smiled. A single tear fell from Random's optic.

"Brothers . . ." Random then looked up to the ceiling, smiling. Random's expression changed from happy to confused.  
>" . . . m-mommy? . . . d-daddy?" He coughed, then offlining his optics, and then all color started fading into a dark, depressing grey.<p>

"Random?" Icy called out. Hothead froze.  
>"RANDOM?"<p>

Hothead had tears streaming down his faceplate, then he quickly looked up and raced over to one of Random's drawers. Icy looked up.

"Hothead?" He asked. Hothead ignored him as he searched through Random's belongings. Then, he stopped going to the drawer and brought out a small, familiar blue crystal. Icy's optic widened.

"Is zhat . . .?"

"Ze Allspark fragment? I don't know, but it's vorth a shot."

Hothead opened up Random's chasis to reveal an empty spark chamber. He placed the fragment in the chasis and a bright blue light emanated, but suddenly turned dark purple. A vortex-like light swept through the room. Suddenly, everything went dark.

* * *

><p>Icy awoke, alone. He looked around, starting to freak out realizing both Hothead and Random's bodies were gone.<p>

"HOTHEAD? RANDOM?" Icy called out. Suddenly, he heard Hothead's voice in his head.

("VHAT ZE FRAG HAPPENED? VHY AM I INSIDE YOU?") Hothead screamed. Followed by Random's hysterical laugh. But it was different: no longer was it an innocent laugh, but an insane, evil laugh.

"Random?" Icy asked.

("YES?") Random sang. Suddenly, Hothead's face took over the body.

"VHAT ZE?" Hothead shouted. Then it switched to Random's new face. It was now a black aura-like structure with a face that looked similar to a jack-o-lantern, but colored crimson. He laughed hysterically.

"VELL, ZHIS IS A PICKLE!" Random cackled. The face then switched back to Icy.

* * *

><p>The triplets, now pushed into one body, stood in the wreck that had used to be their room.<p>

"So, I zhink ve should change our name now, since zhere's zhree of us." Icy stated.

("To vhat?") Hothead asked.

("How about ve mix mom and dad's names together! FIREICE!") Random joked. Icy thought it over.

"No. Our name's Blitzwing." Icy stated coldly. Hothead and Random agreed.

* * *

><p>"Megatron is a fool whose been chasing a <em>ghost<em> for centuries." Starscream complained.  
>"I seriously doubt we'll find this '<em>Allspark<em>' in suck and insignificant vessel."

"TRAITOR!" Lugnut shouted out at Starscream, who looked back at him.  
>"MEGATRON IS WISE, MEGATRON IS BOLD, MEGATRON WILL RETURN THE DECEPTICONS TO CYBERTRON, AND-"<p>

"-And wipe our home planet clean of the stench of Autobot tyranny, blady, blah, blah, blah . . ." Blackarachia mocked.  
>"Did you memorize that speech, Lugnut? Or is it just hot-wired into that thick, one-track processor of yours?"<p>

Suddenly, she was interrupted by and blast of ice that froze her arm. She looked up angered to see Blitzwing walking towards the group.

"As usual, Blackarachia, your demeanor is as pleasant as that accursed organic mode of yours." Blitzwing as calmly. Blackarachia raise her frozen arm up and glared at Blitzwing.

"Blow it out your axulator, three-face." She remarked, breaking the ice off of her arm. Blitzwing's face switched from Icy to Hothead in a matter of three seconds.

"ZE NAME IS BLITZWING, INSECT! REMEMBER IT! 'CAUSE IT'S ZE LAST ZHING YOU'LL REMEMBER BEFORE I-" Suddenly, his face switched to Random, and he stepped forward.  
>"EXPRESS MY FEELINGS IN SONG!" Blitzwing cheered, and then started sing an off-pitch version of the song "The Itsy-Bitsy Spider." Then, all the Decepticons complained, but he sang anyway . . .<p> 


End file.
